Cheerleader, Valedictorian, and PREGNANT!
by gothicfairie1092
Summary: My new story. Hanamiji Sohma and Ty Hearnet are friends...but soon are more than that! That's all the words on how I can explain it!
1. Love

**Hihi! My new story envolving a couple of my characters. Later I will describe them all! So dont worry!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I DON'T OWN FURUBA!!!**

* * *

((Hana's POV))

((Ty, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Tohru, and me are sitting in my room in a cricle eating a bowl of doritos talking about our day at school))

Haru- And what about when Ty fell out of his chair?! (laughs)

Me- (laughs then stops short) Yeah.

KYuki- You ok, Hana?

Me- Y-yeah. I'm fine.

((Lately, I haven't been in the mood to do anything. I don't really know what's wrong with me))

Tohru- Hana-chan . . . are you on your period?

Me- THAT'S IT! GOOD-BYE TOHRU-CHAN! (kicks Tohru-chan out of my house while blushing)

((Ugh. Well, now that that's over . . . Hi! I'm Hanamiji Mae Sohma. Hana for short. And, Yes. My last name _is _Sohma. And, yes. I _am_ in the zodiac. I'm the white tiger with purple and blue highlights.My hair color is the same, too. My hair is about shoulder length with layers and side bangs. I have crystal blue eyes. I'm 16 and a half. My birthday id tomorrow. Yay me! I guess.))

Kyo-So . . . wannna watch a movie?

Me- No thanks.

Ty- Then . . . What do you want to do?

Me- - shrugs- I don't know. (sits beside Ty)

((Lately, Ty and me have been getting, uh, kinda cozy together. But we're just friends. Nothing more. I wish.))

Ty-So . . . tomorrow . . . wednesday . . . the twenty-fourth . . . your birthday.

Me- (has no idea where Ty is getting at) Uh-huh.

Ty- You doing anything?

Me- Nope. Besides sitting in my chair, eating ice-cream, in my sweats and watching sappy love movies. (smiles)

Haru, Kyo, Kyle, and Ty- O . . . k? (eats some doritos)

Me- -smile slowly fades- Ok . . . Now you think I'm wierd. (takes a dorito)

Yuki- N-no! I-it's just . . . you're not doing _any_thing on your birthday?

Me- Nuh-uh. Mom and Dad are going on a three month trip. That's why I'm getting my car tonight.

Kyo- What kind of car?

Me-Uh . . . I do not know.

Haru- So it's a surprise?

Me- Yep. (falls over on Ty) I'm bored.

Me- Hmm . . . how about we--

Mom-**Hana get in here! (**yells from kitchen)

Me- (sits up) Uh-oh. That's her angry voice. (gets up) I'll be back.

((Ok. Before I go see what my mother wants . . . I gotta tell you something. My family . . . abuses me. Plain and simple. The most . . . uh . . . nevermind.))

Mom- Hana . . **now!**

Me- COMING! (runs to kitchen) Yes?

Mom- (holds up a piece of paper) What's this?

Me- Uh . . . A piece of paper?

Mom- (getting angrier) Look closely.

Me- (looks closely) Oh . . .it's an office referral.

Mom- From when?

Me- L-last week.

((Uh-oh. This isn't going to end well))

Mom- (throws the paper at me) And why didn't you tell me or your father?!

Hana- I-I didn't want to get in trouble.

Mom- (pushes me against the wall) And you think that hiding it would be better?!

((Ty's POV))

((I heard a thud against the wall, so I knew Hana was in trouble))

Me- Guys . . . Hana's in trouble.

Yuki- Well what do we do? Last time we interferred we all got hurt.

Kyo- Well we just can't sit around and listen to Hana get ABUSED!

Haru- Then go help her!

Me- Guys! Shut up! Fighting won't help any! Just be quiet.

((Ugh. I hate being with these three guys. Anyways . . . Yo! Im Tyler hearnet. Ty for short. I consider me Hana's best guy friend. I wish I was more. Anyway, I'm 17. I have reddish brown hair, some call it auburn. I have kelly green eyes. Even though I'm not a Sohma . . . I bare a cusre, too. Well, it's kinda not a curse. We don't have a God or whatever. I'm the tiger, with the same color fur as my hair. When I get mad my eyes turn red. And sometimes black highlights show in my hair. Ana I get to hug Hana without transforming! -))

Sakura((Hana's mom))- You can say good-bye to your car! Now get in your room!

Hana- (runs in room, crying) Guys . . . I think you should leave.

Yuki- Why?

Hana- Just . . . please leave. (looks down so her hair is covering her eyes)

Kyo- O-ok. (gets up) I'll see you tomorrow. (hugs Hana, leaves)

Haru- Bye, Hana. See you. (leaves)

Hana- Bye Yuki. (waves good-bye to Kyle as he leaves, turns to me) Ty . . . you can stay.

Me- But what about your mom?

((Hana's POV))

((I swear . . . sometimes Ty can be such a sweetheart))

Me- She just left. She's meeting Dad at the airport.

Ty-Ok.

Me- (hugs Ty while blushing) Thank you _so _much.

Usagi- (runs in the house, strangling Kyle and dragging him by the ear at the same time) He said something was wrong! And so did Tohru-chan! MAKE HIM TELL! (begins shaking Kyle back and forth violently)

Me- No, Kyle, don't tell. I'l tell. Usagi-chan . . .tomorrow is my birthday and my mom and dad are leaving on a 3 month trip. My mom just yelled at me.

Usagi- (sighs) Well there goes some grade-A strangling I'll never get back. (throws Kyle across the room and sits in a bean bag chair) Ooh, DOITOS!!! (tackles the dorito bowl)

Kiki- (comes in) Ty . . . when are you coming home? Mom is getting upste. Grrrrrr!! (attacks Usagi) I'll _never_ forgive you!!!

Usagi- What did I do? (remembers) That was funny!

Kiki- I'm going to kill you!! (Hana holds back Kiki. Ty holds Kiki down after Hana.)

Ty- What did she do?!

Kiki- She took Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Momiji! (cries)

Me- ENOUGH FIGHTING!! (crying)

Usagi- WTF?! Took as in WHAT? I took them to the park, BAKA-CHAN! (comforts Hana) The idiot can't help herself, it's ok.  
(glares at Kiki)

Me- Enough with the glaring!! Please!

Usagi-Then why did you french kiss all four of them?! Huh?! Answer me that! Bitch, bitch! (cries harder and tries to leave but Ty won't let go)

Usagi- (pounds the ground) I didn't It wasn't me! I don't know_ what_ you saw, but it _wasn't _me! (cries)

Me- That's it! (takes Usagi and Kiki and locks them in my closet) I'm not letting you two out till you apologize and stop fighting!

Usagi- (sighs and tries to find Kiki so she can hug her) I'm sorry ; and I wastelling the truth . . .but whatever. Sorry. Gomen Nasai, Nee-chan. ((I'm sorry big sister))

Kiki- (ignores Usagi) . . .

Me- (sighs) Oh boy. Everyone leave. (lets Usagi and Kiki out then kicks evertone out of the house)

Ty- Bye Hana! See ya tomorrow!

Me- (lays on my bed-)

(( ONE HOUR LATER))

(( I'm sitting on my bed, slowing falling asleep, when the phone rings))

Me- (gets up and answers phone) Hello? This is Hell speaking.

Ty- (laughs) Hey, Hana. Has your mom left?

Me- Yep. What's up?

Ty- Just wondering if I could come over . . . I, uh, wanted to give you something.

Kiki- ( in the background) I wanna go!

Ty- No. (back to me) So . . .?

Me-Yeah sure. Come on over.

Ty- Alrigh. I'll be over in an hour. Bye, Hana.

Me- Bye, Ty. (hangs up) Yes! Just me and Ty . . . alone!

(( I skip around my room like a retard. Then it hit me. Me . . . Ty . . . alone. AHH! I gotta get a shower! So I run in my bathroom and take a shower. You see . . . Me and Ty have been friends since we were little babies. But nothing more. But, tonight, I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna make him mine! HAHAHA . . . er . . . yeah. I finish my shower and hop out and wrap a towel me. Hmm . . . What to wear? Oh! I know. A mini-skirt . . . no. Jeans. And . . . a tank-top. Ok. That'll do. Now what do I do with my -- Oh my, God! the door bell just rang! He said an hour! I run to the door whike brushing my hair. OH my, God! He looks so hot!))

Me - (opens door) Hey, Ty! (smiles)

((My snile drops when I see Ty's sad face. I grab his hand and pull him to the couch))

Me Ty, hun. What's wrong?!

Ty- (grabs my hands and looks into my eyes) We've been friends for a long time, right?

Me- Yes.

Ty- And we knoe _every_thing about each other, right?

Hana- Yes. Ty . . . what's going on?

Ty- (ignores me) Hana . . . I love you.

Hana- (smiles) I love you, too.

Ty- No you don't get it. I'm _in _love with you. (grabs my face and kisses me)

((Ty's POV))

(( I don't know what came over me, but . . . I did it. I kissed her. I kissed Hana, the love of my life. And she's kissing me back. She's running her hands through my hair, pressing her body against mine. I run my hands over her curves. Oh, God this feels good))

Hana- (pulls back) You don't get it either. I'm _in_ love with you, too.

(( And the next thing I know she was pressed against my naked body))

* * *

** There you have it! My new story featuring my characters! Please R&R!!**

**-Hana-chan!!**


	2. Felt Good

**Hihi! My new story envolving a couple of my characters. Later I will describe them all! So dont worry!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I DON'T OWN FURUBA!!!**

* * *

((Hana's POV))

(( I have _no _idea how it happened . . . but, we weren't just _in _love, we were _making_ love. On my couch. But . . . Oh, God! It felt so good to have his body against mine. His lips against my bare flesh.))

((Ty's POV))

((We were making love. Not sure how it started, but we were. And it felt good. Her warm body pressed against mine in the right ways like a puzzle. Kissing every part of her, wanting to become a whole. One person.))

((30 Minutes Later))

((Some way or another we made it to Hana's bed. Hana lay on my chest sleeping. Man, she's so beautiful. I kiss her forehead and smooth her hair out. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping))

((Hana's POV))

((I'm laying on my bed asleep, dreaming that I'm with Ty. We made love. It felt so good. I wish it wasn't a dream.))

Me-(wakes up)

Ty- 'Morning, beautiful.

((Oh, crap. It wasn't a dream. I look into Ty's kelly green eyes and realized why I made love to him. I'm in love with him))

Me- H-hey. D-did we . . .?

Ty-(nods) Yeah.

Me- Good. I love you.

Ty- I love you, too.(kisses my forehead)

((His kiss sent like a million shock waves through my body))

Me- Uh . . .(looks under the cover)

((Woah! I'm wearing his t-shirt and nothing else. He's wearing boxers. Ok, then . . . that was wierd))

Ty- Do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?

Me-Y-yes, please.

Ty-Ok. (kisses my forehead before getting up and leaving)

((OH . . . MY . . . GOD! I jump out of bed and dance! I can't believe that actually happened! My best guy friend is now my boyfriend! As I did a spin, I tripped.))

Ty-(from outside my door) Hana, are you ok?

Me-(stands up and smooths out my hair) Yeah.I'm ok.

Ty-Ok.

Me-(walks to dresser and pulls out clothes)

((Hmm...I'll keep wearing his shirt, it smells like him, and I'll wear sweatpants. I get changed and I walk out to see Ty puttig on his pants.))

((Ty's POV))

((I realized as I was putting on my pants, that we didn't use protection. It's a 50/50 chance that Hana'll get pregnant. She can't get pregnant! She's the captain of the cheerleading squad, the valedictorian, and if her mom and dad find out . . . I don't even want to think about it!))

Me-(walks over to Hana and hug her) I love you.

Hana-I love you, too.(hugs me back)

((I pull Hana to the couch while kissing her.))

Me-(pulls back) Are you ok?

Hana-(looks into my eyes) I am now.(smiles)

Me-(smiles) Good. Uh . . . d-do you wanna watch a movie?

Hana-Don't you gotta go back home?

((I frown. I don't want Hana to be here alone))

Me- I do . . . but I don't to leave you here alone.

Hana-Don't worry about me, Ty. I'll be fine. (smiles)

((I hate it when she does the fake smile bit.))

Me- O-ok. (stands up) I'll come by before school, ok? I wanna give you something.

Hana- Ok. (stands up and hugs me) I'll see you tomorrow. (kisses me)

((I kiss back with passion, not wanting to let go just yet.))

Me-(pulls back) Bye. (leaves)

((Hana's POV))

((Ty just left. I'm tired. It's only 7:00. Hmm...I guess I'll fix me something to eat. Mac&Cheese sounds good. As I heat my food . . . I think of all that has happened today. Oh, God. You know what? I'm going to bed. Gorget the Mac&Cheese.))

Me- (throws the Mac&Cheese away and goes to bed)

((5 a.m. Hana's b-day))

((Stupid alarm.I had the most wonderful dream. Me and Ty had the most beautiful wedding ever. But . . . then Mother and Father came and ruined it. I get up and get a shower. I wonder if Ty will come by. Hm . . . probaly will, knowing him. As I stepped out of the shower, I hear how cold it will be today. 49 degrees. Ok. So I giess I'm wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt.))

Me-(walks to dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans and my long sleeve cheer shirt and gets dressed.)

((As I pulled on my jeans the doorbell rang. I ran to the door while zipping up my pants. I opened the door and there was Ty with 12 red roses. 11 real. 1 fake.))

Ty-Hanamiji Mae Sohma . . . will you love me till the last rose dies?

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2 in one day after the 1st chappie!! Yay!! new record!! Please R&R!!!**

**-Hana-chan!**


	3. Notes

**Here is chappie 3!! Yaaaay!! Anyway . . . Possibly in the next chappie I will describe most of my characters!! On with the story!!**

((Ty's POV))

(( When Hana opened the door . . . I knew I was making the right choice. As I stood there watching Hana's face, I knew why I love her.))

Hana-(throws arms around me and cries) Of cousre I will!

Me- (hugs back) Thank you. And Happy Birthday.

Hana-(smiles as ahe pulls back)Thanks!(takes my hand and pulls me to the couch)I still have to get ready...so wait for me, ok?

Me-Ok.

((Hana's POV))

((I walked back to my room feeling high on air. I grabbed my converses and my jacket and walked back to Ty))

Ty-(chuckles) That's all you had to get?

Me-Yeah.(sits down and puts on shoes)

((Ty's POV))

((Hana can be such a wierdo sometimes. But . . . that's way I love her.)

Me-Do you have a . . . vase?

Hana-(loosk up at me from tying her shoe) Uh . . . yeah in the cabinet below the sink.

Me-Ok.(gets up nad walks in the kitchen)

((When I opened the cabinet benath the sink, what I saw frightened me. It was a bloody knife))

Me- H-Hana . . . what's this? (I pull out the knife)

Hana- (stands up) O-oh . . . that's . . . throw it away please.

Me-Hana, could you please tell me what it is?

Hana- I-i-it's a bloody knife.

Me-Why is it bloody?

Hana- R-r-remeber the week I was gone?

Me-Yeah.

Hana-W-well . . . my dad --

Me-Your dad _stabbed _you?!

Hana-(falls to her kneew and cries) P-please . . . don't tell anyone.

Me- (I dropped the knife and walk to Hana)Hana . . . we ahve to do something before this gets outta hand.(lifts her head up and wipes her tears with my thumbs) Hana . . . I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you.

Hana- (hugs me) I know that.

Me-(kisses top of Hana's head) Then why won't you do it?

Hana- I don't want to be taken away from my mom and dad.

Me-Hana they could _kill_ you!

Hana- (cries harder) I know.

((Hana's POV))

(( When Ty said that they could kill me . . . I knew he was right. I hugged Ty tighter.))

Ty- Hana how about I come live with you till your mom and dad come back?

Me-((all I could do was nod)) I would like that. (looks up at Ty and smiles)

Ty-Ok. I will get my stuff after school, ok?

Me-Ok.(sighs) Well, I guess we should get to school.

((Normal POV))

-At school-

They're all at school and Usagi passes two notes behind the teachers back ; one for Hanamiji and one for Ty.

(Hanamiji's note) Hey, your eyes are red . . . have you been crying? And Ty looks like he's in another _world _or something . . . did I miss something? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?!

(Ty's note) Hm, I called your _AND _Hanamiji's houses last night and got _NO _answer WHATSOEVER! I called all friggin' night! And when I tried to look in Hana's window to see if she was there (from my house), the curtains were shut! if I don't get answers _SOON_ (as in _RIGHT._ NOW, Mister.) I'm gonna be pissed to hell and _someone's _gonna get hurt! BAD!

((Hana's POV))

((I turned bright red as I read the note. I quickly scribbled a note to Usagi))

(Usagi's note) Yes. I _have_ been crying and as for Ty . . . Hmm . . . I'll tell you later. And as for the phone . . .I was busy. ((I throw the note back to Usagi.))

((Ty's POV))

((I winced as I read the most threatening note I have ever read.))

(Usagi's note) I was with Hana last night. And the curtains are always shut so . . . anyway. That's all I can tell you. The rest is between me and Hana.

((Usagi's POV))

((I read the notes secretly under my desk and half-glare at Ty and smile at Hana, then I quickly scribble another note back to Ty and trash the other ones.))

(Ty's note) No, they are _NOT_ always closed! I remember them being pulled back. **DO.NOT.MAKE.ME.DISRUPT.THIS.CLASS.**

(( I toss the note to Ty and wink violently))

((Ty's POV))

((I winced again as I read the note.))

(Usagi's note)I can't tell you! Ask Hana! Maybe she'll tell you!

((I throw(and I do mean throw) the note back at Usago hitting her in the head and smile at Hana))

((Usagi's POV))

((I growl a little as the paper ball hit my head and turn around to see Ty smile at Hana. _**THAT.IS.IT!))**_

Me-(walks to teacher's desk) Sir, there's people out in the hall, spraypainting the wall!(cries)

Teacher-It's ok! I got it! TALLYHO!!(runs out the door)

Me-(snickers and gets the mop from the supply closet and puts it between the doors handles, barrcading the door and walks to Ty and Hana) Ok! Now tell me what's going on! RIGHT.NOW.(glares at Ty)

((Hana's POV))

((All of a sudden the teacher is running out the room yelling TALLYHO! and Usagi is up at me and Ty.Glaring at Ty))

Me-(smiles) What do you mean? Nothing's going on.(smiles at Ty)

Usagi-(growls in Ty's direction)(all the other students back away slowly . . .)Don't tell me nothing's going on! I WILL DO A MAN CHECK ON THIS SUCKER! (takes a step closer to Ty)

Me-(steps in front of Ty) Usagi! Stop!(softer) I-I'll tell you later, ok?

Ty-(scared)

Usagi-No! I wanna know _now! _(steps around Hana) You had better hope your man check fails. Now TELL ME!!

Me-(whispers in Usagi's ear) We went _all the way _last night.

Ty-(looks down blushing)

Usagi-WHAT?! You had s--

Me- (covers Usagi's mouth) SHUSH! Please!

Usagi-(removes my hand)(glares at Ty) You had better hope she's not pregnant. And if she is --

Ty- I will help her out. I will help out with everything.

((As Ty and Usagi were whispering back and forth, I caught a glimpse of Yuki looking at me. I gave him my best 'nothing's wrong' smile))

Teacher- (from outside the door) IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL SEND EVERYONE OF YOU KIDS UP!!

Usagi-(walks to the door and opens it) Did you catch the spray-painters?

Teacher-No I did not . . . since there weren't any!

Some Dude- (comes in) Excuse me usagi is checking out. (leaves)

Usagi-AWESOME!! (hugs me then glares at Ty) BYE!(leaves)

((Ty's POV))

((As Hana sat down, I saw the fear in her eyes I write her a note.))

(Hana's note) Hana . . . What's wrong? You have a look of fear in your eyes. Look if it's about last night . . . I'm sorry. How about today after school we'll go to the doctors and see if your pregnant, ok? But please . . . don't hurt yourself over something like this, ok? I love you. --Ty.

Me-(tosses the note to Hana)

((Hana's POV))

((As I was trying to figure out this stupid math question, Ty passed me a note, YAY!))

Me-(picks up the note and reads it)

((I read the note again and it brought tears to my eyes.))

(Ty's note) Ty, it's not about last night. Last night was amazing. It's just what Usagi said. But I'm fine . . . really. And sure. We can go to the doctors. We both need to be there. Dont worry! I won't hurt my self. I LOVE YOU, TOO!! -Hana.

Me-(passes the note back to Ty)

Teacher- Ty please bring that forward.

Ty-Uh . . . o-ok.

((What the teacher didn't know, apparently neither did Hana, was that I handed the the teacher a piece of paper. Ha! Shows how smart I am.))

Me- Here ya go, sir.

Teacher- Thank you. (throws the fake note away)

((I walk past Hana and hold up the note. I saw Hana breathe a sigh of relief. I sat down and read the note. Reading Hana's handwriting made me smile; the way she dot her I's with hearts and smiley faces like she was in kindergarten.))

((Lunch Time))  
((Hana's POV))

((As the bell rigs for lunch, Ty walks to my desk))

Ty- (leans down and whispers in my ear) I love the way you dot your I's.

Me- (looks up at Ty with a smile) Only for you.

Ty- (takes my hand and pulls me up into a hug) I love you.

Me- Love you, too. (pulls back) Come on. I'm hungry.

Ty- (does a wierd French accent) Yes, Madame. (chuckles)

Me- (laughs) Wierdo.

((As me and Ty walkied to lunch, hand in hand, people came up to me and wishing me happy birthday and handing me gifts))

Me- Too...many...GIFTS!

Ty- (laughs) Hey, Here come Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Haru.

((I looked ahead to find my friend's surprised faces))

Me- Oh...hey guys.

Yuki- Hey. So...what was with Usagi earlier?

Me- Uhm...N-nothing really.

Yuki- She said something about doing a man-check on Ty.

Me- W-well.. I don't kno--

Principal Newbie- Ms. Sohma... You got a phone call in the office.

((Whew. Was I gald newbie came But I knew everyone was worried. I can tell by their faces. Oh well. I walked to the office and took the call))

Me- Hello?

Man- Ms. Hanamiji Soham?

Me- Uh...Yes?

Man- Your Mother and Father died in a plane crash.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!**

**sorry! Please R&R!!**


End file.
